Redemption
by jaimed1968
Summary: Paybacks are a . The companion piece to 'Betrayal'


Redemption

Startled by the grim discovery of the village near the charred remains of the Bone Eater's well, a lone wolf demon sidled cautiously through the grass. Drawn by the smell of fresh blood and thick chocking smoke, he stalked toward the marred landscape. Huge gashes rent the earth, evidence of a momentous battle that spoke deeply of the attacks of Tetsusaiga. He padded quietly through the village, his nose overwhelmed by the scent of blood, decay and smoldering bodies.

Tears started to well in his sapphire eyes as the acrid smoke of smoldering buildings drifted through the air, stinging his eyes. Gently, he wiped them clear of the ash, as he continued his methodical search in the village, looking for any sign of life. As he moved through a particularly devastated part, near where the huge arch marked the entrance to the shrine a flutter of red caught his attention. Quickly he moved, his breath trapped in his throat as he neared the tattered remains of his silver haired adversary and his shattered sword.

He knelt by the still and rotting body of the hanyou, reaching tentatively as he placed two fingers against the pale neck, checking for a pulse. Finding only the cold, clamminess of death, the wolf demon pulled back his hand. "I guess that this was one fight you're not coming back from, 'ay mutt-face?" Koga commented as he pulled the body from the rubble of the shrine.

Within the matter of hours, he had buried the remains of the villagers, making sure to lay the slayer, monk, fox and old hag near each other. He was thankful that Kagome seemed to be missing from the dead, though he smelt her scent all over the village, as well as another that he couldn't put his finger on. As he laid the last shovel full of dirt on the final grave, he turned toward the western sky, noticing how low the sun had sunk into the horizon. A slight breeze stirred the black, ash littered grass, bringing with it an eerie chill to the air, as well as another mixture of scents, the unmistakable smell of burnt wood and sakura blossoms.

His eyes widened in fear as the scent he'd always associated with Kagome mixed with that of the burnt wood. As quick as his none jewel enhanced legs could go, Koga sprinted toward Inuyasha's forest, hoping that his dearest friend were unharmed. His demonic speed raced with the setting sun in reaching the clearing; only because of his excellent night vision was he able to see the woman of his heart's desire. What he saw nearly yanked his heart from his chest as he rushed a few feet from the deathly pale woman who lay upon the ground near the destroyed ancient tree.

"No! It can't be!" he thought, refusing to believe that she was dead. After a few tentative steps, he picked up the feeble beat of her heart. He rushed to her side, easing her gently into his lap. His worried azure eyes moved over every inch of her stark and scarred body, noting the huge bruises that graced almost every inch of flesh. The wound at her left breast was crusted in blood, though the extent was evident from the amount of blood staining the ground.

Gently he picked up the nearly dead girl, cradling her in his arms, trying to warm her with the heat from his body. "I'm not going to let you die on me," he swore as he sprinted back toward his pack's home under the water fall.

Ginta and Hakkaku watched the approach to their mountain home, weary of intruders considering the absence of their illustrious leader. They'd been nervous since Koga's sudden departure early that morning when the scent of smoke awoke them. "Do you think that he'll be gone long?" one nervously asked, clutching his spear in a white knuckled grip.

"Knowing Koga, he'll be back as soon as he can. Just give him a bit of time, Hakkaku. He'll be home before you know it," the other replied rather confidently, though deep inside he was quaking as much as his friend.

The sun had since gone to bed when they heard the calls from their leader. Quickly the duo moved into action, gathering firewood and furs into their leader's cave as he strode purposefully into the slightly darkened interior. Within a few minutes a fire was built and the frail form of Kagome was wrapped in layers of pelts once her injures had been cleaned.

As a healthier glow took over the young woman, and Koga breathed a sigh of relief. He told the lieutenants of what he'd seen and done, keeping how he'd found Kagome all to himself though. Once the others turned in for the night, Koga continued to stand watch over his precious Kagome. "I'll find who ever did this to you and make them pay for what they've done, I swear it." he pledged softly as she continued to sleep, to recover from her ordeal.

Over the next several months Kagome regained her strength and vigor as she lived amongst the wolf demon tribe. With the jewel having been restored and destroyed before the deaths of her comrades, her reasons for staying in the Feudal Era quickly diminished. She remembered trying to go home one more time only to see the flames licking up the ancient well, burning her only way home and how he had stood there in his white haori and hakama, black braided hair blowing in the breeze.

Tears would come to her eyes as she recalled the horrors that she'd been through, causing Koga to come to her distress and ease her pain. Through the months the crying fits became few and far between, her distance from the leader never seemed to be very far. They even went so far as to share a cave, though not the same bed of course for he feared to force her into something she wasn't ready for.

With the lack of clothing, even her spares having been destroyed a long time ago, Kagome fashioned a crude version of priestess robes from leather tanned from the deer and game that the wolves had brought in to feed their families. The leather was soft as velvet and fit her like a glove. Some of the younger males eagerly sniffed after the young miko, but grew weary under the hardened glare of Koga's watchful eyes.

Spring changed into summer and summer to fall as Kagome looked out over the valley from above the waterfall. She sighed heavily as she saw the younger demons pairing off, nuzzling, going off to be by themselves to mate and bring in the next generation of wolf pups. Glancing over her shoulder with her chocolate eyes she watched Koga as he kept tabs on the couples, making sure that they came back from their little excursions. Going back to watching the randy couples she thought, "I know that he's not pushing me, but I can't take this any more."

She thought back to the scent of the wolf demon and how it stirred her loins at night with the close proximity of his body. Their cave was small and cozy but at night, with all thoughts of what she could do to his body running through her mind, it became smothering and hot. Mostly she would slip out into the cool night air to relieve her ache and heat flushed skin. But no more… tonight she was going to show him that she needed him in more ways than just comfort.

Koga moved languidly through the caves, making sure that the wolf demons were bedding down for the night. He took his time getting to his cave, letting Kagome have a little time to her self before he slipped into his own bed. As he entered the close confines of his cave, the dim glow of candles illuminated their little abode, flickering off the soft creamy leather garments of the sudden sultry vixen before him.

"Ka… Kagome? What is all this?" he asked as he moved a bit farther into the cave, dropping the hide that served as a door to their cave.

A sultry smile crossed her lips as her fingers worked nimbly at the ties of her deer skin haori. Surprise leapt into Koga's eyes as they wandered over Kagome's body, his loins stirred as his manhood throbbed from the erotic image of Kagome undressing before him. His body began to sweat from a mixture of excitement and raw heat from the hot candle lit air.

Completely free from her skins, Kagome moved sinuously toward Koga, slowly wrapping her arms around his waist. She put her moist mound against his fur kilt as she ground against the outline of his eager member. He arched his back in response as she slowly worked on the ties of his armor, letting the plates of metal fall to the floor with a clank. Koga shimmied off his final article of clothing and looked into her eyes, as she felt her heartbeat race when she felt the heat radiating off his chest.

With a playful growl, he nibbled on her ear, as he pushed her slowly to the bed, putting his arms on her hips and shifting into position.

"Are you ready?" he whispered, his lips right against her ear.

Shivering with anticipation she replied, "Yes."

Slowly and tenderly, Koga eased himself into her wet tunnel, feeling her muscles tighten and constrict around him. As she whimpered slightly from the pain from his more endowed length, Koga kissed her in assurance and she relaxed a bit. He rocked her back and forth gently with a subtle thrusting, letting her body adjust while she clung to his hot body, trying to verbalize the immense pleasure she felt with him inside her. With nails digging into his shoulders and her hips meeting him thrust for thrust, writhing in euphoria, creating an erotic rhythm with their movements. Each tiny gesture only enhanced their already euphoric experience as they moved as one.

The cave echoed in a symphony of lustful moans, their bodies caressing each other, throbbing and constricting. With a sudden awakening, Koga started to push his member deeper in her, teasing the opening of her womb mercilessly as she writhed at the newest height of pleasure that filled her young body. In the spur of romance and ecstasy, Koga put his hand in Kagome's, entwining their fingers together and holding it tightly.

Kagome's heart raced, as each time he thrust deeper, he would squeeze her hand, sending chills down her spine and causing her breath to hitch from the overwhelming sensation of their bodies working together in perfect time. She moaned out the wolf's name as she urged him to faster, more demanding speed, sending her into a state of ecstasy that she had never experienced before.

With one final, slow squeeze of the hand, Koga thrust into the deepest area of her womb releasing copious amounts of seed, releasing her orgasm of dizzying heights. Koga eased them onto their sides, his member still deep within her core as she draped her leg over his bare hip. He looked into her eyes, as she disappeared into the folds of his bare chest, feeling safe in his arms and in bliss from the physical blast she had just had.

After catching her breath, Kagome returned his gaze, knowing that now she would never leave his side. Seeing the adoration and love in her chocolate spheres, Koga eased forward slightly, placing a soft kiss upon her forehead.

"You know, this isn't official, right?" Koga asked with a hint of a smirk upon his lips.

Hiding a bit of a blush on her cheeks by talking more at his chiseled chest, Kagome replied, "That is but a formality. I'm sure that you'll remedy that as soon as possible." Soon they were wrapped once more into their passionate love making, of which Koga officially declared Kagome his mate, his mark upon her neck for all demons and humans to see.

With the leaves of fall quickly buried by the snow of winter the females of the clan began to plump out as the subtle witnesses of the falls rut took affect. Soon the warmth of spring took over, melting the snow of winter and ushering in the bliss of the broods of pups. Due to the increase of the wolf demon population, the hunters foraged far and wide for the best meat to feed the growing tribe. Kagome hunted with Koga since her archery skills had improved considerably since her first days in the Feudal Era. She killed with precision and deadly accuracy.

As Kagome dragged a recent kill back to the cliffs, she dropped her prey, chills crawling up her spine as a familiar voice called out from behind her.

"Hello Kagome. Good to see you alive," the youth sneered as he stepped from the shadows, his white haori and hakama nearly blinding in the sunlight.

Grabbing an arrow, notching it and aiming in one fluid motion, Kagome replied gruffly, "No thanks to you."

Moving toward her armed form and kill, Bankotsu chuckled as he commented, "I know you're not going to kill me with that. You don't have the guts to do it."

Having found her target, Kagome let the arrow fly. His eyes widened in shock, then fear as the arrow passed through the chink in his armor piercing his side, embedding into the muscle near his heart. Reflexively his hand reached up to the arrow as he looked at the miko, her hard cold eyes piercing him as she stalked forward.

"Why? How?" were the only words he got out before she gripped the arrow, shoving it straight into his heart as she replied,

"Because I can, my dear Bankotsu."

Blood poured out from the Mercenary's mouth, dripping from his chin, and Kagome simply lifted her foot and pushed it into the end of the arrow, shoving it deeper into his chest, as his body fell down to the bottom of the cliff top, hitting the ground with a lifeless thud.


End file.
